Talk:Mega Man Volnutt
He is human righ i mean he was a baby is he like a humman/robot hybrid? : The term for a human (or any organism) that has robotic/cybernetic traits is cyborg (cybernetic organism). --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) A few things I'd like to note: 02/05/2009 There are spoilers for the series in the following comments. Rock Volnutt does not have a "cybernetic" body, he is the the being of "Rockman Trigger" in a normal human body, except that he put his memory in Data (the monkey) so as to regain it at the right moment. He is therefore a completely normal human as far as his physique goes, if anything his armor is what gives him a high resistance to damage, allows him to jump higher than normal humans, allows him to replace his gauntlets with weapons, etc. Also, the "he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry" might be misleading, he simply equips other weaponry, he does not actually somehow de-attach his arm. Even though when equipped with certain weapons it might look like it. Also, the "Trigger is one of the few main charecters that actually disappear canonically with no apparent explanation" part does not make any sense, the Rockman DASH (a.k.a. Megaman Legends) games are the latest part of the story, they happen after everything else (including the ZX series), meaning Rock has not disappeared or anything of the sort, currently he's the main character of the DASH/Legends series, he's simply stranded on Elysium without means to get back to Earth/Terra. Should no one have any objections in a few days I'll proceed to modify this parts of Rock's entry. Also, Rock is much prettier as a name than Megaman. His right arm... I know that Mega Man Volnutt is a human and I like that about him. My brother had a theory that that he might have lost his right arm at some point and now it's a prostetic. This would explain why some of the weapons seem to replace the arm because they actually would. I think it's just the graphics of the game and Mega Man is whole but I thought I'd bring up this theory on my brother's behalf. Also as long as I'm here, I really wish his name was Rock and Mega Man was a nickname because, to me, Mega Man doesn't make much sense as a first name for a human. Then again who am I to critisize the genius's who gave us Mega Man in the first place?Bransrubar 02:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Megaman does have mechanical parts! 03/05/2011 Two years ago I thought I was right but it turns out I wasn't, recently it's been stated that the people of the Legends series can replace their regular (flesh and bone) body parts with mehcanical ones if they need to, and Megaman's body has many mechanical parts used for digging. The page as it is currently works very well but I still wanted to note this in the talk page, as it can clear up confusion created by my old comment. :Just as I thought. Mega Man Volnutt is a cyborg. At first I wasn't sure if he was a cyborg or if he was just wearing armor but now I do. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 19:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC)